


Speculating

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, This was written because of a friend's nickname, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: In which Blair introduces Jim to Bob of the Darkest Night.(Yes, this is fic that riffs off an RL person's inexplicable nickname, and makes no canon -- or otherwise -- sense in the least. Life is just like that sometimes....Isn't it?)





	Speculating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for janedavitt's birthday. (In honor of which, this ficlet's raison d' etre comes from Jane's journal on LJ. Because she has identified herself there, for all the world to see but with absolutely no explanation whatsoever, as "a.k.a. Bob of the Darkest Night." I mean, who *wouldn't* write fic about that. To fill in the gaps, as it were. :-))

"Huh… Okay, that was, uh… Bob. Yeah, it was Bob, Jim. Hey, or --"

"Or _nothing_ \-- I didn't want to know about him in the first place; the least you can do is spare me the Waltons joke."

"You have no sense of humor about this, do you? And if you didn't want to know, why the heck did you ask?"

"I'm un-asking now, all right?"

"Man; Bob. Bob of the Darkest Night… Shit, I haven't thought about Bob of the Darkest Night for years, not since I started at Rainier."

"Oh, God. I don't think I've had enough beer yet to have this conversation."

"Funny, I thought we were having this conversation _because_ of the beer you've already had."

"Yeah, funny. I'm not drunk, Sandburg. Just curious. Or I was. Now I'm morbidly curious, with 'appalled' waiting in the wings. You were, what -- sixteen? Fifteen? And with somebody who sounds like he belongs in a horror movie directed by the Coen brothers? Jesus. Where the fuck was…? No, never mind."

"Fourteen, actually. And Naomi was relieved I was expressing my sexuality freely, without buying into societal age-based repression. Not that she ever met Bob or anything, but she was down with the whole thing. Well, with what I told her, anyway, later. But Bob was really into exploring his frontiers; Naomi would have respected that."

"I didn't want to know that. Any of that."

"Yeah, well, now you do, so it's my turn."

"Ah. Your turn. Fair enough, I guess. All right -- pretty whitebread, compared to yours, though. Nineteen; a guy in my --"

"Jim, wait. Not that I don't care or anything; I mean, I want to know, okay? Later? But thinking about Bob -- I want to ask you something else. First. Seriously. Okay?"

"I don't think I like Bob very much, Chief. What was with the name -- he was avoiding any situation with enough ambient light to allow him to be ID'ed by the cops? He was a vampire? A Stephen King groupie?"

" _Seriously_ , man --"

"Morgue attendant?"

"-- not _serious_ seriously, I don't think I'd be into that; crap, I haven't even done it _not_ seriously since Bob -- kinda hard to trust sometimes, you know? But with _you_ … I know we haven't really talked about stuff yet, too busy making up for lost time, but you've already got the cuffs -- nice perk, by the way -- so maybe, sometime, you think we could --"

"Shit, Sandburg. Where were you living and what was that son of a bitch's last name? And how the fuck old was he, anyway?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that, Jim. It was okay. You don't need to track him down; really. It was fine. Bob was cool. You would've liked -- okay, scratch that, you wouldn't have liked him. It's just that we, um… explored a lot of shit, and, you know, maybe _we_ \-- you and I -- could sometimes… Unless you don't want to. I'd understand that -- not a problem, totally not a problem -- just checking, you know? Idle curiosity. _So_ not a problem -- hey, you were nineteen, huh? And he, whoever; he was --"

"Whoa, time out. Get your ass over here."

"My ass. Over there. With you. Because…?"

"Because I want you to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Indulge me. And did you hear me say no, any time during the past five minutes?"

"Uh… no?"

"Because I didn't. I _like_ to play, babe."

"You do. Good. Excellent. That's --"

"Excellent, yeah."

"Just sort of… play, you know? Okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Okay."

"Mmh. That's… Yeah… I… Jim…"

"God, you taste good…"

"Don't stop, don't --"

"You're going to have to tell me, you know. It's going to drive me crazy."

"Oh, man. You and me both. Whatever it is. Can't it wait?"

"Mmm… nope. It's driving me crazy. Tell me."

"Tell _me_ why I love you, again? I know it's not for your sense of timing."

"I'll make it up to you. Just tell me already."

"Or your ability to let things go -- okay, okay. Tell you. About…?"

"Bob. Of the Darkest Night. Handcuffs Bob. God Knows What Else Bob…"


End file.
